The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Data transmission is a common practice of conventional systems. For example, data may be sent between a first system and a second system in order to synchronize the systems. Unfortunately, conventional data transmission techniques have been associated with various limitations.
Just by way of example, traditional methods of synchronizing a calendar meeting between systems may require multiple calls back and forth between the systems, where each call deals with a portion of the meeting (e.g., meeting time, recurrence pattern, attendees, etc.). Additionally, if any errors are encountered during the synchronization, it may be difficult to determine where the error took place and all calls involved with the event may have to be rolled back. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques that improve data transmission between systems.